


Greatest Pilot in the Galaxy

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Kinda, Liam is Finn, That's it, Theo is Poe, brett is phasma, melissa is leia, peter hale is lor san teka, scott is luke, sheriff is han, stiles is kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: I thiamed Finn and Poe's meeting in Star Wars: The Force AwakensThat's literally all this is, nothing else but the opening scene with Theo and Liam instead of Poe and Finnalso Stiles is Kylo Ren so... void stiles for the win#finnpoerights #cogenerals #theydeservedbetter
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron & Finn, Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yeah
> 
> idk what to even say about this
> 
> just.... I've found a new OTP but I still LOOOOVE thiam so much and idk, star wars is cool
> 
> you can join FinnPoe discorder server here! https://discord.gg/Z92MBx

It was only LEM-2187’s second deployment. LEM-2187 is one of the best stormtroopers that the First Order has to offer. He’s excelled in all of his training and bested just about every other trooper in close combat. His only fault was his empathetic nature. He tended to put the well being of his team mates above the overall objective they were given.

After his lack of participation in the execution during his first deployment, he’d been put on sanitation duty at Starkiller base. And then he set his captain on fire in an incident regarding an ‘infestation’. Though LEM-2187 learned that the real infestation was the First Order. They’d taken over the planet without regard to the nature that inhabited it.

Due to his action of setting his captain on fire, he was put on disposal. Which turned out to be good news as he was able to escort the ‘infestation’ off the planet. Though, working disposal and sanitation weren’t where his skills should be used since he was such a fantastic stormtrooper in theory, he was still placed back on sanitation at the base.

Until he was called out for this, a mission on the planet of Jakku, a nowhere planet.

**~~~**

Theo had worked so hard just to get here, to the nowhere planet of Jakku. All for a map to Scott McCall, the last Jedi. He was the last hope of the resistance. The only chance they had at taking down the first order.

Peter Hale placed a small sack in the palm of Theo’s hand and closed his fingers tight around it. “This will begin to make things right,” he said. The old man’s faced glowed red in the fire lit tent filled by only the two of them. “I’ve traveled too far and seen too much to ignore the disparity in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the force.”

“Well, because of you, now we have a chance. The general’s been after this for a long time.” Theo told him, grateful that this mission which seems to have started a lifetime ago was now coming to an end and they could take down the First Order once and for all.

“The General? To me she’s Royalty,” Peter said, a smile on his face. Theo smiled. He was referring to Melissa McCall, Scott’s mother. Hell, she was nearly Theo’s mother lately considering she literally grounded him just to make a point about how serious the resistance was a while back.

“Well, she certainly is that,” Theo said. He couldn’t disagree.

“ _ Beep! Booop. Bop. Beeep bawooOOOOooo! _ ” Both Peter and Theo looked up as BB-8, Theo’s personal droid, rolled in the entrance, beeping towards them nervously.

“We’ve got company,” Theo said, dreading what was coming next. The first order was here. For him. No, for the map. But they would kill him to get it if that’s what it took.

Looking through his binocs, he could see at least four transports that he knew were full of… just, bad. Nothing good could be inside of those. His guess, well-armed stormtroopers. “You have to hide,” Theo told Peter.

“You have to leave,” Peter said, urgency straining his tone. Theo knew this was his moment. He had to make this count or else this mission would be a bust, total failure. So he ran, BB-8 rolling behind him, as fast as he could, leaping and bounding over obstacles in the dark to get to his X-Wing.

**~~~**

The bay doors opened and the troopers were off to fulfill their objective. LEM-2187 didn’t really know exactly what that was to completely honest. Sure, they were told to round up the villagers, to start fires, to kill those who didn’t submit to the First Order… but why? What for?

In less than a minute, there was chaos. Civilians were screaming and crying while his fellow troopers rounded them up from their houses as they set fire to them. Villagers fought back though, killing some of his own.

He was running alongside his teammate, Slip, when the trooper fell to the ground suddenly. Which wasn’t that unusual. They called him Slip for a reason. Though, LEM-2187, being the leader he always felt he was, couldn’t leave him behind. He kneeled down in front of him, ready to help him up and even carry him back to the transport if it was necessary…

Slip reached out to him, streaking his blood-soaked fingers across LEM-2187’s helmet. Then, he took his last breath. Slip was dead. And LEM-2187 wasn’t sure if any of his team was alive anymore. These resistors fought back hard, no mercy.

With cause.

And what was LEM-2187 fighting for? He didn’t even know. Apparently, he was fighting for order. He didn’t have a single clue what that meant though. Did it mean living as a stormtrooper, forever and always following the orders of Captain Talbot?

He wasn’t sure but all he knew was that for a long time, he has felt like he never belonged with the First Order. He always felt like his was an outsider. Hell, even the veteran troopers on Starkiller base called him that. Because he had no nickname, just LEM-2187. He didn’t belong with the First Order.

That’s it. That’s all he knew for sure after watching Slip die. He didn’t want to be a part of this fight. He didn’t remember signing up for this.

As LEM-2187 tripped around the debris of the village in his panic and realization of the situation he was in, the Command Shuttle arrived. LEM-2187 knew that with who was in charge of the First Order, the Supreme Leader and his Apprentice, he would never make it out alive. There was no way out of where he didn’t belong.

LEM-2187 backed behind a large mound only to bump into his commanding officer, the very one he’d set on fire back on Starkiller base. “Hey!” he shouted. “Guard the villagers, LEM-2187,” he said shoving him out of the shadows and towards the Command Shuttle where there were a large group of villagers huddle all together. “Stay here,” the captain said, leaving him to guard the people, the innocent people.

When they gave the order, he would have to kill. He knew it. He would have to fire at them. Captain Talbot would be watching if the Command Shuttle had shown up. He’d have to kill when the command was given. He knew.

**~~~**

Theo hid in the shadows, behind a mound of dirt watching as Kylo Ren… no. As Stiles, in some bizarre costume, approached Peter who’d been captured by those bucketheads. It was hard to believe the man under that mask had once been Scott McCall’s best friend, that he was like a son to Melissa. Or the  _ actual  _ son to Noah Stilinski, the… second-greatest pilot in the galaxy. Second cause… well, Theo had easily passed him up after Stiles turned and Noah kinda disappeared.

“You’ve certainly aged since the last time I saw you, Peter Hale,” Stiles-er-Kylo Ren said, voice all muffled from the mask.

“Oh but something far worse has happened to you, Stilinski,” Peter said, his usual tone of sass coming through like it always had when he was in danger.

“You know what I came for,” Stiles said, clearly impatient, not willing to toy with a man like Peter.

“I know where you come from,” Peter corrected. “I know who you were before you called yourself Kylo Ren.”

“The map to McCall,” he pressed. “We know you found it. You’re going to give it to the First Order.” Theo felt a little more at ease knowing where the map really was. He’d given it to BB-8, sent him off into the desert to find someone to bring it to the Resistance, promising the little droid that he would come back for him. Though, Theo would be lucky if he managed to do so.

“The First Order rose from the Dark Side,” Peter said. “But you, Stiles… you didn’t.”

At the mention of his old name, the young man pressed closer towards Peter threateningly. “I’ll show you the Dark Side.”

“You may try but you can’t deny the truth, Stiles,” Peter went on. “You know who your father is. You know the McCalls and what they mean to you.”

Theo saw Kylo Ren’s body shake with laughter. “You are so right,” he said. Theo knew Kylo laughing wouldn’t be good but he was not expecting for him to go as far as slicing the man in half in a murderous rage. It was only a knee jerk reaction for Theo too fire his blaster at Kylo Ren, stopping the blast midair and holding Theo in his place.

Things were starting to look very doubtful. There was no way he would ever see BB-8 again now. He knew Kylo Ren was about to end his life. But at least, he didn’t have to map. There was still a chance. Theo wouldn’t be dying in vain.

He tried to break free of Kylo’s hold as some troopers raced towards him, grunting when he was disarmed and punched in the gut. He really hated stormtroopers… 

They shoved him on his knees in front of Kylo. Dead. He was so dead. Or so he thought.

Kylo kneeled in front of him, the mask staring him down. It was quite unsettling. Was he angry? Curious? In shock because of his devilish good looks? He couldn’t blame him for the latter one. It was pretty common. As the silence went on for a little too long, Theo spoke up, a smirk on his face as he did so. “So who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?”

“The old man gave it to you, didn’t he?”

“Just very hard to understand you with all the…” Theo gestured to the mask and made a face.

“Search him,” Kylo ordered. Theo wondered… if they didn’t kill him… what would they do to him?

**~~~**

“Nothing, sir,” the trooper announced after searching the man. They were given the order to take him on board, marching the man to the Command Shuttle. That’s when LEM-2187 saw Captain Talbot marching towards Kylo Ren in his reflective, silver armor. 

“Sir, the villagers?” the Captain asked.

“Kill them all.”

This was it. This was when LEM-2187 would be found out.

“On my command,” Talbot announced and they all raised their blasters. “Fire.” And they did. All except one, LEM-2187. He couldn’t fire. He couldn’t do it. Not for the First Order.


	2. Chapter 2

LEM-2187’s mind and heart were racing. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t do this, the whole stormtrooper, First Order thing. He definitely was sympathizing with Kylo Ren. And Captain Talbot was-

“LEM-2187,” Talbots robotic voice said earning said trooper’s attention. Uh oh. LEM-2187 raised his head in attention. The Captain had been onto him already but after what he’d just done, or… not done, he was bound to suffer the consequences. “Submit your blaster for inspection.”

“Yes, Captain,” he said without hesitation. Maybe this was just a… first mission thing, you know? Maybe he could get over it eventually. Prove himself.

“And who gave you permission to remove that helmet?”

“I’m sorry, Captain,” LEM-2187 said. No. This wasn’t a phase. This was an awakening. For sure.

“Report to my division at once,” Talbot said before leaving. Ok. Now that couldn’t be good at all. Not at all. Nope. He had to come up with something fast.

He put on his helmet and started walking towards the Captain’s Division. He would think of something. He knew he could. He was one of the best stormtroopers the First Order had to offer… in Theory…

**~~~**

Theo had gone unconscious at some point. It was after they’d strapped him to the weird, torture devise, chair thing. Then he was electrocuted and interrogated. It was probably around that point that he passed out. But now he was coming to.

“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board,” Kylo’s voice bounced off the walls. He turned his head slowly, as to not cause more pain than nesecary. Sure enough, there was Ren himself. He was in quite a situation, that was for sure but… all he wanted to do was correct him. He was the greatest pilot in the Galaxy, not just the resistance. “Comfortable?”

Theo scoffed. It wasn’t his first time being tortured but… “Not really.”

“I’m impressed,” Kylo said as he marched forward. “No one has been able to get it out of you yet.”

Theo shrugged. “You might want to rethink your technique.” He could withstand the torture everyone was giving him. He would do it for the Resistance, for freedom, for hope. He would die for that cause. He would.

He would also regret inviting a new form of torture, the Dark Side of the Force.

**~~~**

LEM-2187 figured it out. The prisoner, the guy that Kylo was torturing. He was his way out… maybe. After managing to convince Captain Talbot that his blaster was simply not firing during the mission, he was dismissed with a stern warning and told to change his armour. He got lucky for sure. But he wasn’t going to look a gift blurg in the mouth.

“Ren wants the prisoner,” LEM-2187 informed the trooper standing guard in the chamber. The other trooper, knowing how highly LEM-2187 had done with all of his training, how highly he was revered in the First Order as far as new recruits went, didn’t question him.

LEM-2187 was marching the prisoner quickly down the hall. The man seemed defeated, hopeless. Perhaps he had failed. Perhaps Kylo Ren had gotten the information he needed from him and the Resistance was doomed. “Turn here,” he ordered before shoving the man into a tight quarter. “Listen carefully,” he told him. “We do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.”

“Wha-what?” the man asked confused, clearly confused, shocked that he was being helped by a stormtrooper. But that hopelessness was starting to fade in the light of his confusion.

LEM-2187 took off his helmet, seeing the sweaty man’s cheeks turn slightly pink for some reason. “This is a rescue. I’m helping you escape,” he promised. “Can you fly a TIE fighter?”

The man blinked, panting in relief, his breath reaching LEM-2187’s face. He didn’t miss the way the guy kept glancing at his lips, though that was not important now and they both knew that. “You’re with the resistance.”

Liam cringed. “What? No. No. No. I’m breaking you out.” With the Resistance? Come on. He wants nothing to do with the First Order, even fighting it. He was done. “Can you fly a TIE fighter?”

“I can fly anything,” the man said, tone getting a little sharp, a smile gracing his lips before he nervously scowled at him. “Why are you helping me?” And it was at this moment when LEM-2187 realized that… this man was incredibly good looking. Like… he was literally around men all day and never once had he seen eyes like those, so grey and sharp… even covered in blood and sweat, the natural beauty of this man was undeniable now that he was up close and personal and watching him speak, hearing his voice.

Liam cleared his throat, trying to think of something that would get the guy to help him. If he was… with the Resistance then maybe… “Because it’s the right thing to do.” Liam didn’t know how convincing he was but… this guy totally saw right through him.

“You need a pilot,” he said, a brief flash of disappointment. Liam wanted to feel bad about not being what the guy wanted for his Resistance or whatever but he couldn’t. Not now. Now he needed to escape.

He sighed and admitted shamefully, “I need a pilot.”

There was a brief pause as this guy smiled, more of a smirk than a smile since it was kinda sideways and devious. Did good people do stuff like that? LEM-2187 doubted his choice to rebel against the First Order for a split second. Then the man said determined, “We’re gonna do this.”

“Yeah?” LEM-2187 asked curiously, no anxiously.

**~~~**

Theo definitely wasn’t expecting to be rescued. He knew how stretched thin the Resistance already was. But he definitely wasn’t expecting to be rescued by a stormtrooper, a very cute one at that. As soon as he saw those gorgeous, blue eyes, Theo felt his cheeks warming up. So damn beautiful.

If he wasn’t on a super dangerous mission regarding the fate of the galaxy, he definitely would’ve flirted a little, to see if… this guy, he didn’t even know his name, was playing for the same team he was. And he wasn’t talking about the Resistance. Although, that would definitely be important in order for things to work out long term.

“Stay calm. Stay calm,” he heard the nervous trooper say as they marched passed many others, a blaster held to Theo’s side.

“I am calm,” Theo said, refraining from rolling his eyes.

“I was talking to myself,” the stormtrooper said. Theo wanted to laugh so bad. This kid… he was pretty great. Defecting from the First Order, saving him from certain death, talking to himself with those… those lips. Theo wanted to see those lips again. Ok. He was definitely getting distracted from his mission.

The map. His droid. The Resistance. That’s what he needed to focus on. He also needed to not think about the fact that he’d failed, giving away information he shouldn’t during that relentless torture session… 

As they came upon the TIE fighters, Theo found himself glancing back in question. “Not yet,” the stormtrooper said. They waited until some First Order officers marched by before the trooper let go of him. “Ok. Go. This way,” he said, voice going up a little at the end, almost squeaking. This kid was definitely nervous. It was kinda cute.

Come on, Theo. What would General McCall say? Get your head out of your cockpit, Theo. That’s exactly what she would say to him. This is bigger than you, Theo. “You’re not just a pilot,” Theo said to himself as they climbed up to the top of the TIE fighter. “You’re the greatest pilot in the galaxy. And a member of the resistance-”

“What?” the stormtrooper asked before Theo lowered himself down.

Theo ignored him though, sitting down and starting it up. “I’ve always wanted to fly one of these things. Can you shoot?” he asked the man who was now sitting behind him.

“Blasters. Yeah.”

“Ok,” Theo said, flipping all the propper switches and toggles, frowning at all the ridiculous things these ships did differently. “Same principle. Use the toggles on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulse. Toggles on the right to aim. Triggers to fire.” 

“This is very complicated,” he heard the kid say from behind him as the TIE started flying. The ship lifted off gradually before Theo gunned it forward, only to come to a jerking hault. Damn it! They were being tethered!

“I can fix this,” Theo said, though he definitely wasn’t sure at the moment how he would do that. He’d literally flown a moving bomb once and didn’t die. He could get them untethered and fly out of here and not die.

He couldn’t fail! He couldn’t be a failure!

He felt the ship shiver as it was peppered with blaster shots. He almost shouted at the trooper kid to start firing but he heard explosions and it definitely was the TIE. He kept working hard to get the tether loose. Accelerating and flipping toggles. He tried it all until there was really only one thing left for him to try. “I got it,” he said flipping one last toggle and setting them loose, sending them soaring out the bay doors and into the space. “Whooooa. This thing really moves!”

Theo’s excitement over the new ship he gets to fly didn’t last long as they were still being shot at. He rounded back towards the main ship. “We gotta take out as many of these cannons as we can or we won’t get far.”

“Alright!”

“I’m gonna get us in position. Just stay sharp!” Theo did his best to evade the blasts from the cannons when he spotted. “Up ahead! You see that! It’s a clear shot!”

And the kid didn’t let him down. “Yeah!” He hit the target.

“Yes!”

“Did you see that?!” the kid exclaimed. “Did you see that?!”

“I saw that!” Theo said, now filled with so much relief. They were actually still alive. This kid totally saved his ass. And he didn’t even know his name! Once they got away from the ship, he asked him. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“LEM-2187.”

“LEM… what?!” What the hell kind of name was that?

“That’s the only name they ever gave me,” he said.

Theo scoffed. Damn First Order. Screw them. “Well, I’m not using it. LEM, huh? How about Liam? I’m gonna call Liam. That alright?”

“Liam… Yeah. Liam. I like that!”

“I’m Theo. Theo Raeken.”

“Good to meet you, Theo.”

“You too, Liam.”

“You’re one hell of a pilot, you know that?”

Theo smiled to himself. “Only the best in the galaxy.”

**~~~**

Liam. He had a name. When he was in training he always wanted a nickname like so many of the other troopers… Zeroes, Nines, Slip. But it just didn’t seem right. Those weren’t real names. Everyone had them though.

But now he was Liam. Thanks to Theo Raeken, he was named Liam, a real name.

Liam was in the middle of rejoicing when he realized the First Order ship had just fired at them. “One’s coming towards you!” Theo shouted. “You see it?”

“I see it!” Liam shotued, taking the controls and frantically aiming at the blast coming their way. This time, he fired.

BOOM!

“Nice shot!”

Liam smiled, ready to take out more but then he realized they were headed towards the planet. “Wait. Where are we going?”   
  
“We’re going back to Jakku.”

“No. We need to get out of this system!” Liam shouted. “Away from the first order!”   
  
“I gotta get to my droid before the First Order does!” Theo argued.

Liam felt anger rising up in his chest. This guy! Going back! For a groid?! “A droid?!” Liam shouted.

“He’s a BB unit. Orange and White. One of a kind!-”

“I don’t kriffing care what color it is! No droid can be that important-”   
  
“Mine is!” Theo disagreed.

“Nonono! We gotta get away from the First Order or we’ll die-”

“That droid has a map that leads straight to Scott McCall!” Theo shouted as the ship jerked.

Scott McCall?!?!?!! Liam let go of the controls. Well, he could argue with that reasoning. The First Order was pursuing Scott McCall with every asset they had. “Oh you gotta be kidding me!” Liam shouted, about ready to just kriffing flip his lid.

That was a mistake though. Liam’s anger, got them blasted. 

He blacked out.

When he came to, he was on Jakku. No sign of Theo. All that was left of him was his jacket. Liam assumed him to be dead. But Theo died for the resistance. Theo died freeing him from the First Order.

Liam was going to finish his mission for him. He owed it to the Greatest Pilot in the Galaxy. “Guess I gotta go find that droid then, huh?”


End file.
